You Don't See Me
by Spring Witch
Summary: Shuichi reflects on his relationship with Yuki, and contemplates leaving him. Yuki hears him talking to himself and realises how much a certain pink-haired kid really means to him. kinda sappy, one-shot.


Okay, hi everyone and welcome to my first ever attempt at writing a story about a series I've never seen! But please don't let that deter you from reading this; I think I've got Shuichi and Yuki's characters down okay. Yuki might be a little OOC, but a lot of what he says are his thoughts, and he'd never tell Shuichi what he thought if it meant telling the poor kid how he felt, so this is my way of getting Yuki to appreciate Shuichi. I'd really appreciate reviews telling me what people think, but no flames please. Constructive criticism is good though. I want to test my writing skills, and I think this is the way to do it.

By the way, the only reason I haven't seen it is because I'm Australian and most of the really good Anime hasn't been released here yet. I mean, we don't even have Inuyasha!! Sigh we're so deprived.

I'm going to write a songfic. Just one for now, but if the reviews are good I might write another one,

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gravitation or any related characters. I also do not own the song _You Don't See Me_.

* * *

"YUUUUUUUUUKKKKKIIIII!!!!!!!" Yelled the extremely hyper, pink-haired boy, throwing his arms around his lover.

"Argh! Get off me you brat!" The tall blonde tried to prise the younger boy's arms from around his neck, but to no avail.

"Awwww, c'mon Yuki, be nice!" Shuichi pouted cutely, making Yuki melt inside, although he refused to let it show.

"I mean it Shuichi, get off!" Yuki said coldly. Shuichi got the point and reluctantly released him.

"Thankyou." Yuki said, and promptly stomped into his office and slammed the door behind him.

Left alone, Shuichi stared at the closed door, before sighing sadly to himself. He walked to the couch and flopped dejectedly onto the couch, staring at the ceiling in despair.

"I try so hard." He whispered. "I try so hard to make this relationship work, and I get nothing in return. Not the slightest effort on Yuki's part to try and hold us together. He won't even tell me he loves me, no matter how many times I tell him how _I _feel."

_**This is the place where I sit**_

_**This is the part where I love you too much.**_

_**This is as hard as it gets**_

'_**Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough.**_

_**I'm here if you want me**_

_**I'm yours, you can hold me**_

_**I'm empty and aching**_

_**And tumbling and breaking...**_

"What more can I possibly do?" Shuichi asked himself out loud. "What more can I do to prove that I love him? I don't think I can do this any more. I don't think I can just stay here not knowing if he loves me too."

Yuki eased the office door open slightly when he realised Shuichi was talking to himself.

"What more can I possibly do?" he heard him say. "What more can I do to prove that I love him? I don't think I can do this any more. I don't think I can just stay here not knowing if he loves me too."

Yuki felt angry. How could the little brat think he didn't love him?! He suddenly reflected back on all the times Shuichi had said those three words to him, how many times had he said, "I love you" to Shuichi? Yuki thought hard, but couldn't come up with a single time.

Yuki's anger swiftly faded into guilt. How hard was it to say three little words? '_Hang on,_' he thought suddenly. '_He's nothing but a little brat anyways, so why should I feel guilty?_ But he couldn't shake the awful feeling that Shuichi was right.

'_**Cause you don't see me**_

_**And you don't need me**_

_**And you don't love me**_

_**The way I wish you would**_

_**The way I know you could.**_

At that moment, Shuichi was feeling extremely unloved, and he couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He contemplated calling Hiro, but didn't really feel like explaining why he felt so down.

As he lay there, he thought about the countless times he had daydreamed on sleepless nights of Yuki wrapping his arms around him and whispering loving words in his ear. Of course, the morning came far to soon, and the dreams faded with the shadows in the dawn, and the bitter reality was once again the thing he truly had to face.

I don't know if I can take this," he said. "How can I live like this? Maybe I should just leave him now and be done with it, God knows it's what he wants."

"No..." Yuki whispered. He couldn't take it, if Shuichi left. He suddenly realised that the brat meant more to him than he himself had known.

"Please don't go Shuichi." He whispered to himself. "I need you, more than you'll ever know."

_**I dream a world where you understand**_

_**Well I dream a million sleepless nights.**_

_**I dream of fire when you're touching my hand**_

_**But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights.**_

_**It's speechless and fading**_

_**It's too complicating**_

_**Is this how the book ends? **_

_**Nothing but good friends?**_

"I gotta get out," Shuichi muttered, getting to his feet. "Get some fresh air."

He went to the front door. "Yuki! I'm going out for a while, I don't know when I'll be back." He called.

"Whatever." Came the reply, as cold as ice.

Shuichi sighed. Why did he expect anything other than those familiar glacial tones, cutting through his very being?

He closed the door softly behind him and began to walk, not realising that Yuki was following him, the older man strangely terrified by the notion that his lover may not come back. What Yuki couldn't understand was, if he hated the idea of Shuichi leaving so much, why couldn't he tell him his true feelings? Why did he treat him like he was nothing but a blemish on an already less-than-perfect existence?

'_**Cause you don't see me**_

_**And you don't need me**_

_**And you don't love me**_

_**The way I wish you would**_

_**This is the place in my heart**_

_**This is the place where I'm falling apart**_

_**Isn't this just where we met? **_

_**And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?**_

_**I wish I was lonely, instead of just only**_

_**Crystal and see-through and not enough to you**_

Shuichi came to a halt at in a nearby park and dropped down on to the nearest seat. Yuki secluded himself in a tree to listen, in case he said anything.

"I might as well give up." Shuichi said sadly, "I've tried, and I can do nothing more than that. Maybe it would've been better if we'd never met. He never really loved me anyway. I'll always be the brat. Why should I stay?"

'_**Cause you don't see me**_

_**And you don't need me**_

_**And you don't love me**_

_**The way I wish you would**_

'_**Cause you don't see me**_

_**And you don't need me**_

_**And you don't love me**_

_**The way I wish you would**_

'_**Cause you don't see me**_

_**And you don't need me**_

_**And you don't love me**_

_**The way I wish you would**_

"That's not true, Shuichi." A familiar voice said from behind. The boy turned and came face to face with Yuki.

The latter sighed awkwardly. "Look, I'm not very good at telling people how I feel, even when that person means more to me than anything else in the world." He began, and Shuichi held his breath.

"It would not have been better if we'd never met. And I'm sorry I've never told you I love you, but I do Shuichi, I do love you." He said quickly.

Shuichi's eyes widened. "You do?" he asked breathlessly.

"Of course I do, you brat." He snapped. "But don't expect to hear it too often."

Shuichi leaped to his feet and threw his arms around Yuki. "I don't need to hear it often Yuki, just every now and then, okay?" Yuki nodded. He leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to Shuichi's to confirm what he had said.

As Shuichi kissed him back he thought to himself. '_Who am I kidding? Of course I'm gonna stay!_'

* * *

The end! What does everybody think? Since I wrote this, I've read the first Manga, so it's a start at least! Please press the review button, but please be nice!!!


End file.
